This invention relates to a process for removing marine or river sediment, deposited on the bottom of a stretch of water, at a certain distance from a bank or quay wall, by means of a stationary dredging means.
It relates in particular to a process for removing sediment from a tidal arm of the sea, a channel or a harbour basin by way of a stationary dredging plant provided with drive means for raising a mixture of sediment and water.
It also relates to the equipment required to carry out the above process successfully.
The process and apparatus according to the invention are intended primarily for permanently removing the layer of mud of relatively high density so as to maintain a sufficient draught for shipping.
It is a known fact that the presence of mud deposits in the navigable waters of a harbour or estuary results in a reduction in the draught of the shipping.
In the main, mud banks with a density higher than 1.2 tons per cubic meter make it very difficult to pilot the ships passing through them.